Dancing In The Red Hot Spotlight
by Platinum Preta
Summary: Roxas can't get a certian redheaded stripper out of his head. "I'll have you coming back every week for me." He has to go see Axel dance for him one more time...at The Playhouse that changed his life. Akuroku TWOSHOT SMUT Lemon Yaoi. RR
1. Love Addict

**A/N: Hello again! I know I should be working on the new chapter of SHBF....but I also promised you guys a sequel to my very popular story, Roxas' Playhouse Adventure. That story alone has over a hundred favorites, I think, I lost count! lol. Well, the poll was very very close, but Roxas is going to remain the uke.**

**I'll be downloading a spellchecker soon, but my school blocks my ability to download things, so I'm going to have to wait until I get out for the summer to download it...so until then, please overlook any minute errors you might see (I'm generally a good speller, anyway...)**

**NOTE: YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE READ ROXAS' PLAYHOUSE ADVENTURE TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, BUT YOU'LL APPRECIATE IT MORE IF YOU DID. :D**

**Here's the first part of the twoshot. If I get enough reviews to continue, I'll post the second half. ;D**

**Here's the warning:**

**This story contains the use of alcohol, nudity, yaoi, boyxboy, etc. And a strip club. lol. Oh, and did I mention it's yet another SMUTFEST? and KH isn't mine....**

**SMUTFEST? Yes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT IF YOU ALERT OR FAVORITE IT. It really upsets me to see people alert it and favorite it and not give me feedback...and I'm not posting the second part until I get some reviews. I don't like to write things that people either dont like or wont read, and there's no way of me knowing you like it until you review it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas couldn't beleive what he was doing. He honestly thought in the back of his mind that this was all apart of some weird wet dream he was having, and that he would wake up in the safety of his own bed, surrounded by his assorted pillows and blankets, just how he liked it. Yet, despite any attempt to convince himself that he was truly not awake, he could feel shame rising within himself. Where was Roxas, exactly? He was behind the wheel of his light gray 1999 Toyota Avalon on a warm Friday night, finding himself driving straight ahead on the last four way intersection instead of taking a left that lead to his home, nervous fingers tapping the steering wheel as he almost mechanically made his way to The Playhouse.

A week ago, Roxas' best friend Riku had convinced him to come to The Playhouse, which was the local gay bar, in an attempt to help confirm Roxas' thought that he might be attracted to men. Roxas was very reluctant when he had first walked in the door, trying his hardest not to meet anyone's gaze as he sulked his way to the bar, hoping he could just spend that Saturday night drinking the night away.

He didn't plan on a redheaded bartender to shoot a big hole into his plans, using debt to entice the young male into his dressing room and proceed to give him the best mindblowing sex he had ever had in his entire life. The whole experience was almost surreal, he found it hard to beleive the first couple of days after that it had even taken place. But then he remembered how he had given the stripper his number, though he was very doubtful that he would get any sort of response, but in he back of his mind, he was secretly hoping he would hear from Axel again. But by the time Wendsday had rolled around, Roxas had given up hope entirely.

As Roxas punched the clock to leave his job at the local Mellow Mushroom for the evening not even an hour ago,he felt his silver Voyager vibrate in his pocket. Suspecting it to be Riku wanting to go to some sort of party, he pulled it out and flipped it open, only to be greeted with an unfamiliar number instead of a name. Curious, he opened the text message.

_Good evening, gorgeous. I thought I would just drop a line to let you know that I'm working tonight, and it would make my night so much more enjoyable if you were here. And trust me, you already know I can give you a night to remember... ;) Hope to see you there._

Roxas didn't even have to question who the sender was. He felt a lump form in his throat as he thought about Axel's prediction that he had made for Roxas' future.

_"Ah ah," Axel cooed, his brow perking a bit. "This is going to be a learning experience for you, my little Roxy, and I intend to make this as slow and sexy as possible. But I assure you, it won't be long before I blow your mind, and I'll have you coming back every week for me."_

He could see the neon sign now, on the righthand side of the road, and felt himself let out a shaky breath as he pulled into the parking lot. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't completely comprehend why he was here in the first place. But as the memory of Axel's hypnotic emerald gaze filled his mind, he found it difficult to keep from drooling as his train of thought traveled a bit more into the Southern region. Roxas shook his head, composing himself, slightly appaled that he was thinking such nasty thoughts before he had even stepped foot into the bar. He wasn't even sure if Axel was looking for a round two; maybe he just wanted to talk, or maybe he was just screwing with his head. Whatever it was, the thought of seeing the sexy stripper again was making him feel flustered.

He parked his car and turned off the engine, his hands then falling to his lap, staring at his palms. What was he going to do now? He was already here at The Playhouse...it would be just a waste of gas coming out this far and then just leaving to go home at this point. Was he going to just waltz in and go right up to Axel, or was he just going to chill at the bar until Axel noticed him? Surely, when it comes to someone with such sex appeal and charisma like Axel, Roxas wasn't his only admirer? For all Roxas knew, he could be just a fling to the stripper, nothing more or less.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas opened the door to his car and stepped out into the warm evening. Whatever was going to happen tonight was going to happen, wether Roxas liked it or not.

* * *

"For the last time," Axel hissed, his arms crossed at his bare chest, dressed in ragged blue jeans, glaring menacingly at the DJ that stood before his dressing room door, wide eyed and a bit startled, his hands put up protectively in front of his face in the event that the redhead was going to hit him. "I am NOT preforming to some sort of Britney Spears track."

"But I can't find the mix you gave me yesterday!" Demyx whined in reply.

"Well," Axel narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward in an intimidating gesture. "I think you know me well enough to find something else that I will preform to. You know how much I despise dancing to music that is more suiting to Marluxia."

"Geez, what's got your panties in a wad?" Demyx scowled a bit, pushing the stripper away from him. "So I misplaced your CD, that's no reason to bite my head off and act like some sort of prima donna. Besides," Demyx couldn't help but grin a bit in an attempt to relieve the tension. "you and I both know Marluxia's got enough of the 'prima donna' attitude for the rest of us"

"I guess so." Axel heaved a sigh, backing off from the DJ. Normally, he wouldn't be so upset over something like this, but tonight was different than any other night. There was a possibility that Roxas was going to be back tonight, and he didn't want that delectable little blond to see him stripping to a song that gave him the mental image of a drag queen. "Look, sorry Dem." Axel apologized, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "I just got a certian someone coming tonight-"

"Roxas?" Demyx said in a teasing tone, his brow perking as he sneered. He knew all too well about Axel's little sexcapade with the blonde. In fact, it seemed to be the prime topic that Axel talked about all week.

"...Yeah."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Demyx exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and then giving Axel a nudge in this chest. "Don't worry about it then, I can hook you up, just like last time."

"That reminds me." Axel grinned, and then proceeded to give the DJ a very big, and very tight hug. "I never did glomp you like I was planning to for that. Did I mention that you are the coolest best friend ever?"

"Only about....27 times," Demyx heaved, trying to catch his breath, the oversized headphones hanging around his neck suddenly becoming almost like a noose. For being so skinny, Axel sure was strong. _Oh geez, don't even go there_, Demyx shook his head a bit. "Now...do you mind letting me down...I can't breathe..."

Axel chuckled and consented, releasing his grip on the blonde. As Demyx tried to smooth out his already wrinkled up band tee, Axel started to retreat back into his dressing room.

"I know you can come up with something, Demyx." Axel said. "Don't let me down tonight."

* * *

The first thing that rushed to Roxas' senses as he opened the doors to the Playhouse was the sound of Ke$ha's Tik Tok and the strong stench of alcohol. Roxas took a step inside, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting as he snaked his way through the crowd over to the bar. He silently hoped that he would see that familiar spikey hair that haunted his dreams over the course of the week, but he felt his heart sank as he saw that the bartender was not Axel. Instead, it was some much older looking man with short, blonde hair with a matching moustache and beard, scrubbing away at a glass as he spoke to someone at the bar.

_What do I do now_, Roxas thought to himself sadly as he sauntered over to the bar, bringing himself to sit on one of the bar stools. He looked down at the black marble counter beneath his hands, watching the reflection of colorful strobe lights as he contemplated his next move. Okay, so Axel wasn't tending the bar. Then where exactly was he...? Was he even here at all? What if Roxas was just making an utter fool out of himself?

"You look like someone killed your kitten, mate." An unfamiliar British voice spoke before him, making Roxas look up to see the old bartender standing before him, a brow cocked an a slight frown on his lips.

"Meh..." Roxas shook his head as he reached into his back pocket and plucked a five from his wallet. "Just get me a Budweiser, please?"

"Gotcha." The Brit replied with a nod of his head, taking his money and dissapearing down the bar. Roxas swiveled around in his chair to look out towards the stage, but there was no one to be found on the stage at the moment. Roxas scowled, having hoped that he could have had something to watch while he waited for his drink, still trying to mull over in his head how exactly he was going to approach Axel, if he found him at all. Good thing he wouldn't have to wait long for a sign.

"Well well, if it isn't the famous Roxas?" Someone spoke beside him, causing Roxas to jump a bit.

"What's with you?" Roxas said sharply, a bit embarassed that he had not seen someone coming up to him. It took Roxas a moment to figure out who it was, but after his blue eyes caught sight of the newcomer's dirty blonde mullet, he remembered that it was the DJ.

"Oh, did I startle you?" Demyx grinned as he sat down on the barstool next to Roxas and chuckled. "Sorry, I have a tendancy to sneak up on people."

"Your out of date hairstyle alone is enough to startle anyone." Roxas replied slyly, feeling a small smile perk in the corner of his lip. Demyx's sea green eyes grew wide as he pouted.

"Hey, I'm not the one who looks like he has a permanent cowlick." Demyx retorted, crossing his arms at his chest. He took great pride in his hair, spending a long time styling it to his liking, and he wasn't going to take criticism from someone whose hair looked like he just rolled out of bed with a bad case of bed head.

"You're Demyx, right?" Roxas chuckled at the DJ's frustration.

"The one and only." Demyx leaned back against the bar, looking out at the stage as Roxas had been only moments ago. "Eh...the stage seems so dead, huh?"

"Yeah..." Roxas looked back out at the stage at the center poll, remembering the way Axel's arm had coiled about the cool metal and spun about, seducing Roxas with tantalizing sways of his hips and other impressive dance moves. The whole scene played out in his head, like it had been all week, over and over again. He wished that Axel was up there now, twirling about the pole as he showed off his sexy swaggar, all the while looking at Roxas with those narrowed green eyes flickering with mischeif and lust against the lights of the stage...his vision of Axel on the stage was disrupted by a flailing hand in front of his face.

"You're starting to drool." Demyx chuckled as he watched Roxas snap out of his daze, reaching up to wipe the corner of his mouth. "Thinking about Axel, I'm guessing?"

"Do you know where he is?" Roxas asked, his tone almost too eager as he looked over at the DJ, his big blue eyes gimmering with hope. Demyx blinked a bit before grinning in response.

"I figured that's what you were here for." The sound of sliding glass interrupted the conversation as the bartender, Luxord, slid Roxas his ordered Budweiser. Demyx gripped the beer and handed it to the blond before tossing his head back to look at the bartender. "Hey, Lux, you mind getting me some gin and tonic? I've been dyin' for a drink all night."

"You're on the clock, Demyx." Luxord said flatly, his thick brow furrowing.

"So?" Demyx shrugged as he gave Luxord a catty smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of dollar bills. "I'll pay for it, if you're gonna be a sourpuss over it." Luxord heaved a sigh and plucked the cash from Demyx's hand, stuffing it into his pocket and dissapearing down the bar again. "Anyway," Demyx turned his attention back to the younger male beside him. "Yes, I do know where he is. And he's been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Really?" Roxas asked, still not realizing how eager he was sounding. Demyx couldn't help but chuckle a little at Roxas' enthusiasm. It kind of reminded him of how he felt when he found out that Axel was eyeing him for the first time.

"Mmmhm." Demyx replied, tearing away his gaze and clearing his throat a bit as he tried to clear his head of past memories. "In fact, he's preforming next, in about 5 minutes. I figured I'd do you both a solid." As the familiar sound of glass sliding across the bar hit Demyx's ear, he took the gin and tonic that had been prepared for him and took a swig. "He's popular around here, so if you want to get close enough to the stage to watch up close, I suggest you get your little butt up there now."

"Oh...thanks." Roxas gave Demyx a nod and a small smile as he stood up from the stool, though leaving his beer unfinished, it was worth the loss of five dollars to see Axel dance again. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure." Demyx shrugged, then his eyes lit up in the middle of another sip of his drink. "Oh wait," he reached clumisly into his pants pocket and withdrew a tattered black wallet, withdrawing a few dollar bills and handed it over to the anxious blonde. "Here, you're gonna need this." Roxas looked down at the money, taking it gingerly.

"What's this for?" Roxas questioned, recieving a half choked guffaw from the DJ.

"Have you ever been to a gay bar before this one?" Demyx snickered behind his glass. Roxas shook his head as he stood to his feet as well, needing to get back to the DJ booth to set up for Axel's preformance. "Well...you'll see for yourself. Now go on up there before you get blocked out!"

"Right!" Roxas stuffed the currency into his pocket, pushing his questioning of it aside as he approached the stage, his blue eyes scanning the already huge crowd standing before it, looking for some sort of opening for him to squeeze though to get as close as he could. He was always one to call himself vertically challenged, and if he didn't find a good spot _now_, he could kiss his chances of seeing Axel again goodbye.

Kissing Axel...now there's a nice little image...

_There!_ Roxas spotted an opening between two men close to the stage, and made a beeline to the open space, snaking his way in between the two males to find himself right in front of the stage, a bit off to the right, almost center stage. Roxas placed his hands on the edge of the stage, his eyes taking in the surroundings eagerly. The stage was almost like a catwalk, going out several yards with a pole halfway between the back of the stage and the stage's apron. The lights were dim at the moment, but his ears were buzzing from the loud music and voices from the crowd behind him. It was a huge crowd, much bigger than the one that had been there last week when the pink haired stripper preformed. Then again, Demyx had said that Axel was a favorite...

Suddenly, the Tik Tok track scratched, coming to a halt. Roxas felt excitement start to bubble in his stomach as he saw the lights on the stage flicker momentarily. They flickered a cool blue, before shifting into a sensual red.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" Roxas heard Demyx's voice drawl over the loud speaker, resulting in waves of hoots and hollers, Roxas being one of them. "Now that's what a DJ likes to hear! I hope you guys are ready, because things are about to get red hot." Another wave of anxious hoots and whistles rattled the club, making Roxas' ears buzz even more. "All right then, give it up for A Playhouse favorite, Axel!"

Roxas nearly died on the inside out of excitement, his hands gripping the stage for his dear life as a bright spotlight focused upon a familiar looking sillouette behind a thin red curtian. Catcalls and wolf whistles were sounding off before it had even started, and only grew louder as Love Addict by Family Force 5 began to thump the sound system.

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it!_

As the base and screaming guitars began to play, a thin arm reached through the curtian, Axel making his highly anticipated entrance with his trademark smirk upon his lips. The smirk only grew wider as he drank up the audience's reaction as he started to strut his stuff down the small catwalk, not yet aware that Roxas' was present, with his eyes as huge as saucers as he took in every inch of Axel's appearance. The redhead was wearing a fishnet-like 'shirt' that showed off every defined crevice of his thin but toned upper torso, with a small black vest-jacket that was much to small to even button in the front, but it wasn't like Roxas, or anyone in the audience for that matter, was complaining. He also wore black leather pants that glistened in the bright spotlight, and surprisingly, he was barefooted. His hair was it's spiky self, and his eyes were adorned with heavy eyeliner. Just exactly as Roxas remembered. He saw Axel look his way, making the blonde weak in the knees, but he watched as his sharp emerald gaze made no contact with his. He probably couldn't see Roxas in such harsh light, but Roxas was silently hoping that he would get noticed eventually.

* * *

Axel's hand caught the pole as he passed by and he gave himself a good twirl around it, stopping short and slowly going down on it's length, poking his ass out a bit as he stood back up straight, giving his audience a tantalizing wink. Oh how he loved to drink up their reactions to his every little move, though he seemed to be concentrating on pleasing them, he was actually doing his best to impress a certian blonde that he was hoping was in the audience somewhere. His eyes darted back and forth, looking to others like he was eyeing them all teasingly, when he was trying to find those deep blue eyes that he just couldn't get out of his mind, but his vision was extremely impaired due to the bright spotlight on him. It was a bit frustrating, but Axel tried not to overthink it, or his visad would be broken and he'd lose his appeal.

As the chorus began to play, he pumped his chest a few times, and with a skilled roll of his shoulders, the vest jacket fell to the floor, causing the audience to shout out in reply, with various catcalls reaching his ears, but none of them sounded like Roxas. Eh, well, he still had a ways to go.

Meanwhile, Roxas was watching this all with his jaw almost hitting the floor. He watched as Axel started to rock his hips to the beat, his arms raising up to rest behind his head lightly as he closed his eyes and seemed to gasp suggestively, making Roxas start to shiver. He could already feel his breath hitch, and Axel hadn't been on stage for more than 30 seconds. He didn't understand what it was about Axel that hypnotized him so, making the younger male watch his every move, hang on his every word.

One of Axel's hands slowly slipped from behind his head and slowly slipped down his chest, his grin slowly returning as he hooked his thumb in the fishnet top, stripping it away with ease and throwing it off into the audience somewhere. He didn't care if he got it back or not, he only wore it tonight for one reason. As the second verse began, he turned his attention back to the pole, one arm curling around it as he started to grind against the pole, the other starting to tug on one of his belt loops as he bit down on his lip in mock want. He could hear them cheering him on, all of them anticipating the removal of his tight leather pants.

"Take it off! Take it off!" the people around Roxas chanted, and Roxas soon found himself uttering those words as well, unable to make sound come out, but his lips were mouthing the words as he watched Axel's crotch grind up against the pole. He felt the excitement boil in his stomach, giving away to a familiar heat coming from this pelvic area. Just before the chorus played a second time, Axel abruptly turned on his heel and leaned up against the pole, tossing his head back as he unsnapped the single button on his leather pants, and with a few rocks of his hips, the pants slid to the floor. The crowd went wild as he stepped out of the pants and gave them a wicked grin, threading his thumbs through the strings of his thong-like underwear as he approached the front of the stage, his bare butt in plain view for those on the sides of the catwalk. Roxas' heart skipped a beat as Axel came closer. _Holy shit, here he comes...!_

Here came the part that Axel loved the most. This was the part when he would watch as people in the very front row of the stage compete for his attention with different amounts of cash. He loved to see their embarassed or excited expressions as he essentially waved his junk in their faces. He was damn proud of it, and he'd do it without underwear if he could. His gaze settled on what looked like a girl with shoulder length brown hair, who was looking rather embarassed as her friends pushed her up close to the stage, one of them holding out her hands that was gripping what looked like a 20 dollar bill.

_Eh, nice try, sweetheart_, Axel chuckled in his head, looking past her at the amounts in other suitor's hands to find one more suitable to his taste, which were more up in the $40 and higher department. He had to give a 100 dollar show if he wanted to get 100 dollars, and thats what he tried to strive for every time.

Roxas noticed this pattern of greedy lechers reaching past him and flailing their arms about with cash in their hands, and Roxas realized why Demyx had given him some money. He clumsily reached into his pocket to withdraw about four dollars, but judging from the amounts that he saw in other people's hands, he had the feeling that just a measly four dollars wasn't going to get him a single lick of attention from Axel. Roxas watched as the sexy redhead accepted one offer on the opposite side of the stage, watching as some black haired guy slip him some cash in the side string of his underwear. Roxas felt jealousy swell in his being, a frown forming on his face as he stuck his hand out with the money, trying his best to lean over the stage so he would be noticed.

"Hey!" Roxas tried to shout above the crowd to get his attention, but with about 30 or more people shouting above him, he doubted that Axel heard him at all.

But he did. Axel's ear perked a the faint sound of a familiar voice, his head snapping around his shoulder to verify the source. He could have busted out laughing at what he saw. There he was, that sweet looking blonde, practically throwing himself onto the stage in order to be seen. Axel gripped the guy's hand that was currently threaded through the side of his underwear and flicked it away, sending away 60 bucks in the process and making the guy gasp in surprise. But Axel didn't care about the lost cash. He saw his prize, and he didn't care if Roxas had one dollar or a thousand; he was going to give his current obsession a proper "welcome."

Roxas gaped as Axel's eyes flashed with mischeif as he rose to his feet and approached him, his hips swaying to the bridge of the song. Roxas felt his body freeze up, his arms stills extended on the stage, but he couldn't find the strength to move them away as Axel crouched down in front of him, his grin growing wide to reveal his pearly white teeth. The sounds of the crowd seemed to die away from Roxas' hearing, his entire attention on the redhead crouched in front of him, watching as Axel grasped Roxas' hand that held his money and brought it up to his face, giving his wrist a gentle kiss, his piercing gaze never leaving Roxas' as he gave the flesh a soft nip, then nipped the cash in Roxas' hand, tugging it away from his grasp. Roxas felt an all too familiar lump form in his throat at the touch, his form shuttering as Axel removed the currency from his mouth and lean in closer to Roxas, still holding his arm firmly as his hot breath trailed across Roxas' jawline, making a small whimper escape from the blonde's lips. The audience found this contact very hot, and was making so much noise it was almost deafening.

"I told you so." Axel chuckled as he gave Roxas' chin a little nip, then recluctantly pulled away as he heard the last loop of music play, knowing he had to bring this to a close pretty quick. Luckily, he still had about a minute and a half left, thanks to Demyx's skills at manipulating music to last longer. He gave Roxas a wink as he released his grip on the younger male's arm. Roxas could only nod mechanically, though Axel didn't see it because he had gotten to his feet and was finishing up his routine with a few small tricks up on the pole, the small blonde feeling like he had just won the lottery. But the very minimal amount of contact he recieved from Axel made him want more. His fingers were twitching anxiously as his eyes explored Axel's nearly bare body as he danced in the red light, feeling his lips starting to grow dry. It was like that Saturday night all over again...except there were witnesses this time.

The song came to it's end, and the crowd, including Roxas, erupted in a roaring cheer, causing a satisfied grin to form on the redheaded stripper's face. With almost fluid-like grace, he picked up his leather pants and started to retreat to the back of the stage, looking back over his shoulder at all of his 'fans' and giving them a tantalizing wink as he brought his index and middle finger to his lips, blowing them a kiss as he dissapeared through the red curtian. The red lights began to grow dim, as if the life of the stage had come to an end at Axel's exit, and the crowd began to disperse. But Roxas stayed where he was, contemplating his next move. What should he do now? Axel knew he was here, and was apparently just as anxious to see him as much as Roxas was, which was beyond Roxas' comprehension. Why would someone with so much charisma and talent be so interested in someone as bland as...Roxas? Roxas hardly had any skill or talent to call his own, at least by his standards, but Roxas was always one who had high expectations.

Roxas' gaze slowly shifted to his left, eying the direction that would take him to that special door with the "Employees Only" sign that would lead him to his object of complete adoration.

But did he have the guts to approach Axel so boldly?

* * *

**I have gotten so many compliments on my stripper Axel...hehe...it's so fun to write about him lol. He doesn't strike me as a Britney Spears stripper kind of guy...hence the more rock-ish music, but it fits nonetheless. BTW, Family Force 5 is a nice little band to look into when you're bored.**

**Well, whatcha waiting for? Reviewww so the smut can begin! Don't keep Axel and Roxas waiting... :P**


	2. Little Freak

**A/N: The highly anticipated 2nd chapter is finished! Hehehe...I put this in ultimate SMUT overdrive here, like a bunny on meth, so I'm sure you're all gonna lovvvveee ettt....I know I do. Axel's such a damn tease. ;3**

**Thanks to all who love my stripperAxel, you have no idea how much fun it is to write about him. I am extremely tempted to write more with him, but I don't want to ruin a good thing by writing more about it. Perhaps in the future I'll apply my stripperAxel somewhere else, in a different sort of way. If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! **

**Don't think I've given up on SHBF...I'm still working on it!!! I had to rewrite it twice because I wanted to fix a few things, and I didn't save it the first time after I wrote it...so I tried rewriting it again to it's orignial glory. It should be done sometime this week! I promise!**

**SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT. Yaoi, whatnot, you know what you get in warnings. lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hi, Axel, how's it going?_

_Hey, what's up?_

_I just wanted you to know you're the sexiest piece of ass-_

_No, no no! _Roxas yelled at himself mentally, shaking his head as to get a grip on where his thought process was going. He was walking- _very very _slowly- over towards the "Employees Only" door that separated him from the stripper that was making it very difficult for him to think straight- and very difficult to be comfortable in his jeans at the moment. Roxas was approaching the door as if it had some sort of monster behind it, his hands crossed tightly at his chest as he tried to think of what to say to Axel once he saw him face to face. However, Roxas couldn't settle on something to say...he had honestly never been in this sort of situation before. Usually it was the females who approached him first. This was the first time Roxas was going to take the lead. And it was scaring him shitless.

_What if he thinks I'm some sort of pervert,_ Roxas thought to himself as he tried to mentally prepare himself. _Well...he did say he wanted me to come here, so if anything, he's the pervert in this situation...what if he thinks I'm desperate or something? Try not to overthink this, you're just going to end up gawking like some sort of schoolgirl if you keep this up._

His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar dent in the floor, which he promptly tripped over and almost faceplanted into the floor. Frustrated, the blonde looked down and saw a familiar set of bright yellow chords that led up towards the DJ booth. Roxas felt like a complete idiot. He had tripped over these last week, and here he was doing it again. Roxas was expecting to see Demyx in the booth, but the mullet head was no where to be seen. Roxas heaved a small, relieved sigh. He was sure if Demyx had seen what had happened, he'd be laughing his ass off. After pushing that thought aside, Roxas looked back at the door before him, feeling extremely nervous about the entire situation. He couldn't quite tell if he was more nervous now than he was last week, but he tried not to think about it that much. He reached up a shaky hand to knock on the door, hesitating before touching the door, considering just leaving and waiting for Axel to come out. Surely Axel would come out to talk to him...?

A loud click made Roxas jump with a start, and he found himself face to face with a dark green colored torso. Roxas blinked, praying in his head that it was Axel at the door, and not some other stripper. _Oh god, especially not that pink haired one...Marluxia? _

"Whoa," Roxas heard the familiar chuckle, and he looked up to see Axel standing at the door, dressed in a bit more casual looking clothes such as the small dark green shirt and dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, his feet clad in familiar looking black boots. Axel smiled, one arm propped against the door frame as the other ran long fingers through his thick red mane. "I wasn't expecting you to be so eager to see me, little Roxy." This would have been the best time for sound to come out of Roxas open mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say, his mind drawing to a complete, utter blank. Axel's hand that had ran through his hair reached down to ruffle through Roxas' golden locks. "Look at you, gawking like a little school girl. I'm guessing you liked my preformance, hm?"

_Little school girl? Oh great...now I've done it_. "Yeah...I did." Roxas managed to mumble, giving Axel a sheepish smile. Axel's hand fell from Roxas' hand to one of his shoulders and gave it a light squeeze.

"Well that's good to hear," Axel's grin widened as he leaned over to meet Roxas' eye level, leaning past his face to whisper into his ear softly, his breath grazing his ear and making Roxas shutter. "Because I was doing it all for you, you know." He had expected the smaller male to completely melt into a pile of gooey lust at his statement, but Roxas surpisingly pulled away from Axel's grip, causing the redhead to blink a bit in surprise.

"If you were doing it for me," Roxas finally spoke through his flustered expression as he rubbed his cheek lightly, hoping that the motion would make it fade somehow as he recalled something from Axel's preformance. "Then why were you all over that other guy?" Axel had seemed pretty content with himself while he teased the other guy who was up at the stage. Roxas couldn't help but question Axel's sincerity and motives. What if he had decided not to show up tonight? Would Axel have just shrugged it off and seduce that stranger instead? Roxas knew in the back of his mind that in terms of knowing Axel personally, he was no better than the other guy. But Axel had been Roxas' first, and he had given him his number...

Axel's brow furrowed, not completely sure of what Roxas was talking about. His routine (which he had made up on the spot due to the fact that his very absent minded ex boyfriend had lost his original CD mix) played over in his head until he came upon the male in question, and proceeded to laugh, much to Roxas' dismay.

"Oh, so you decide to claim me so quickly?" Axel teased, coming to stand upright as he folded his arms to his chest, leaning into the door frame beside him as an amused grin curled on his lips. "Normally when two people become an item, it's a collective decision."

"That's not what I meant." Roxas frowned, grumbling to himself as he averted his gaze, this time in embarassment. Thinking back on what he had just said, he had sounded like some kind of disgruntled girl- er....boyfriend. _Can he really blame me, though? _Roxas asked himself. _I've never really had a one night stand before, I'm typically in a relationship for a while before sex happens. But somehow I just managed to skip an awkward first date all the way to third base and beyond without even knowing so much as his last name!_

Axel sighed and shook his head. "Relax, I was just joking."

"Then why such sarcasm?"

"Roxas, I strip off my clothing for strangers for a living." Axel's brow perked a bit. "You don't know how many times I've heard a question or accusation like that from whoever I'm dating at the time. If you don't believe me, go ask Demyx. He's experienced it himself, and it was one of the reasons why we split." Though being a stripper at the Playhouse had it's perks, it did have it's drawbacks as well. One of the worst ones being that, even if you are really faithful to whomever you're dating, there will always be a shadow of doubt due to what being a stripper calls for on some occasions. Axel had lost several very good relationships because of it. He could never truly blame his exs, though; he had once tried imagining Demyx in his situation, and Axel wasn't too keen on the idea of Demyx stripping of his clothes and sometimes grinding on random strangers for cash. At least a month ago he did, now he couldn't care less, though the image was much funnier now.

"But anyway," Axel continued, trying to ease the bit of tension that had developed on the topic, his tone becoming a bit more calm and sincere as he looked down at the moping blonde before him. "To answer your question, I honestly didn't know if you were out in the crowd or not, thanks to that damned spotlight, and I do have to make money somehow." _Being an engineer doesn't just happen overnight, you know._

Roxas' frown had faded, stuffing his hands idly into his pockets as he felt a bit bad of inadvertently calling Axel a manwhore. But he nodded a bit in response to Axel's explanation, understanding the point he was trying to make.

"But I figured," Axel suddenly continued, his sincere demeanor fading as quickly as it had appeared, his trademark smirk curling on his thin lips. "That since I'm the one that took your virginity, if I showed out for some other guy, you would get jealous and try to nab my attention. And judging by how you practically threw yourself on the stage and by how you were pretty much waiting here at the door for me, it seems to me I judged correctly." Roxas felt his face grow red once more, Axel having nailed Roxas' emotions right on the head.

"You....ugh, that's so unfair." Roxas scowled, unable to come up with any other witty comeback, turning his back to the stripper as he crossed his arms tightly to his chest. Roxas did have a tendancy to act childish when he lost an arguement. (As if Axel didn't already know that from their first encounter.) Axel could sense the very defiance in Roxas that he had found so irresistable the first time they met in him right now. It made Axel want to just tear him to pieces, in a mostly non-violent, sexually pleasing sort of way, and hear the blonde break down and beg for fufillment as he teased him mercilessly. The very thought of it made excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"Aw," Axel mocked a pout as he poked out his lower lip. "Are you gonna pout about it now?" Teasing Roxas was definately something Axel would put on his 'favorite things to do' list.

"You don't know me." Roxas growled softly, holding his ground, refusing to give in to Axel's jesting. But his little tantrum wasn't going to last very long, as he felt Axel grip his shoulder, pulling him backwards until Roxas felt himself collide with Axel's chest. Axel leaned down to blow gently on the back of Roxas' neck, making the blonde shutter before him, his train of thought coming to a grinding halt at the teasing touch. Grinning, Axel nuzzled into the side of Roxas' face lightly.

"Well then, we have plenty of time to get to get to know each other right now." Axel whispered softly, yet suggestively into his ear as he placed a soft, delicate kiss upon the younger male's jawline right under his earlobe. Roxas could feel himself start to swoon, but he caught himself, trying his best not to let the redhead suck him into another one of his 'games' so easily as he had done before.

"If you want to get to know me," Roxas muttered, trying to maintain his composure as he turned his head to look at Axel behind him. "We can just go over to the bar and share a few drinks and talk there." Axel chuckled at Roxas' suggestion, coiling his free left hand about the blonde's waist to keep him planted in his spot, the right hand he had used to grip Roxas' quickly joining at the waist as well.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Axel clicked his tongue dissaprovingly as he leaned in closer, letting his nose barely brush up against Roxas', ever so faintly, smiling wickedly. "But what's the fun in that? I can think of something a little more...enjoyable...for the both of us."

Roxas' breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of the greedy look in Axel's entrancing green eyes, those same eyes that seemed to look into the very depths of his soul and see that, ultimately, that was the very reason that Roxas had come here in the first place. To watch Axel seduce him with his stripping routine. To feel Axel's skilled yet soft touch on his bare, trembling skin. To have the best sex he had ever experienced in his life. Axel decided to use this moment of weakness on Roxas' part to his advantage, and closed the gap of air between the two with a gentle kiss. Roxas' eyes widened, still trying to recover from the intense look in Axel's eyes that it took him a few moments before it registered that Axel was kissing him. Excitement hit him like lightening as he returned the kiss, finally feeling the softness of Axel's lips upon his after a full week of anticipating, dreaming, of this moment.

The kisses remained soft and sweet for a few moments, both Axel and Roxas both just wanting to savor the feeling of this seemingly forbidden contact. Yet, as the kiss slowly became deeper and Axel's tongue slipped between parted lips to brush against Roxas' lower lip, Roxas felt lust surge through his form as he obediantly parted his lips to allow the entrance. Yet, instead of tasting Axel's sweet tongue on his own, he felt the stripper pull away from him, causing Roxas to grunt softly in dissaproval as he opened his eyes partially, wanting an explanation for the interrupted tongue war.

"I hope you know it's rude to stare, Demyx." Axel chided at an apparent intruder, to which Roxas looked forward and saw the DJ, who looked poised to open the door that lead to his booth, but had his head turned in their direction, his brow perked and a slightly surprised expression on his face. Roxas' face immediately turned red. How long had he been watching?

"Well, it's kind of hard not to when you're both snogging in front of _my_ booth." Demyx shot back in a teasing tone, smirking a bit as he made a "keep going" motion with his hands. "But hey, I'm not complaining, by all means, carry on."

"You're a sick little fuck." Axel snorted, tugging at Roxas' waist to draw him over the door's threshold. As much as he'd like to just keep going, he wasn't too keen on the idea of Demyx watching them.

"What can I say, you used to like it." Demyx replied with a shrug of his shoulders, rolling his eyes a bit as he opened the door that lead into his DJ booth. Roxas frowned a bit, not really all that happy with Demyx's untimely entrance, either. And the fact that they were both doing that weird flirting between exs that was just awkward for anyone and everyone present.

"Just shut up and give me some mood setting music like a good little DJ." Axel retorted. Demyx grinned and gave the pair a two fingered salute.

"Aye aye, captian!" Demyx exclaimed, continuing his way up the small staircase and dissappeared behind the door to attend to his disk jockey duties. Axel grinned devilishly as he took a few steps back into the familiar dim hallway behind the stage, taking a flustered Roxas with him, quickly reaching out to grab the door and close it shut. Axel was a bit too anxious to make the journey down the hallway to his dressing room, so he resorted to pushing the blonde into the nearest open door, which lead to an unused dressing room adjacent to the "Employees Only" door. This dressing room served a purpose of being a break room, but Axel never spent that much time in it, because he had Demyx to hang out with at the DJ booth. The room was a tad bit bigger than his dressing room, having a make up dresser similar to the one in Axel's dressing room, but without the lightbulbs surroung the mirror's edges, and a small clothes rack with several different colorful outfits, a futon in the very back of the room that sat behind a small coffeetable, and a couple of chairs against the walls. The single ceiling light above gave off a 'romantic' glow, but despite the drab-ness, Axel concluded that this break room would do for the current situation.

"He so just killed the mood." Roxas whined as he tried to pull away from the redhead's grasp, no longer feeling quite in the mood to finish what they had started. Axel, who would have none of that sort of talk, caught the hem of Roxas' shirt and pushed him up against the wall beside the door, pinning him there with his left hand gripping the blonde's shoulder while his right was propped up against the wall above him.

"Don't tell me you still underestimate my skills of seduction, Roxy." Axel said in a pouting-like tone as he tilted his head to the side. Roxas' gaze shifted down the remainder of the hallway, then back to the door uneasily.

"But what if we get interrupted again...?" Roxas asked sheepishly as he looked back at Axel, who was eyeing him like a starving wolf eyed a plump, juicy sheep.

"Oh, believe me..." Axel purred softly as he leaned in to lick the nervous blonde's lips, no longer willing to wait for his prize any longer, momentarily releasing his grip on the younger male's shoulder to flip the lock on the door beside them. "No one will interfere. I was the last preformer of the night, Roxy. It's only you and me back here..." He then sank his teeth into Roxas' lower lip, causing him to cry out a bit as he growled lustfully, "Now shut up and let me take you."

The sudden dominant talk from Axel made Roxas' knees turn into jelly, and without thinking, the smaller male reached up to frame Axel's face in his hands and kiss him deeply and passionately, putting up no fight as Axel's tongue forced it's way past his eager lips, coiling and wrestling with his own. Roxas groaned in anticipation as he shivered from the fast-paced contact, wanting desperately to feel Axel all over his body, inside his body, like he had done before. Axel's hands began to wander Roxas' form, sliding down his chest to come to his sides before quickly sliding beneath his white Mellow Mushroom T-shirt to touch the younger male's irresistable soft skin, his fingers memorizing every inch of the slightly heated ivory flesh. Roxas shuttered very noticably at the tender touch, making Axel aware of how eager the blonde really was about the entire situation. It was when Usher's "Little Freak" passed through his ears that he got an idea to turn this into his favor.

Axel pulled away from the intense kiss, making Roxas whine a bit as the warmth of Axel's lips left him. Axel chuckled and brought a hand to cup his chin.

"How about you and I play a little game?" Axel asked softly as he started to kiss along Roxas' jawline slowly, awaiting his response.

"What kind of game...?" Roxas replied breathlessly, his eyes drawing to a close as he let a small murmur escape his lips at Axel's slow kisses that made their way down the side of his neck, to which he shuttered when Axel's tongue dragged across the quivering flesh up to his earlobe.

"Oh, just a little game I like to play..." Axel ginned against his skin as he pulled away from Roxas' neck, taking Roxas away from the wall and grabbing one of the wooden chairs from along the wall to bring it out in the middle of the room, where he then pushed Roxas down to sit in it, the blonde making a small huff as he sat in the chair. Axel slowly ran his fingers through Roxas hair as he leaned down to plant another kiss on his lips.

"It's called Hands Off." Axel said after breaking the kiss, bringing the hand in Roxas' hair to cup his chin again to make Roxas' slightly clouded blue eyes look up at him. "The only rule is that you can't touch me, no matter how badly you might want to, unless I put it there..." He grinned devilishly as his thumb brushed over Roxas' lower lip. "But I can touch you as much as I want to. If you break the rules, it's game over and you'll have to leave."

"That doesn't sound very fair..." Roxas said as his brow furrowed, not liking the sound of these rules at all. But he knew against Axel that he had no chance in getting him to change his mind. Roxas huffed as he adjusted in his seat so that he sat on his hands, just to be sure. He didn't want to lose this game and be sent home with an outrageous hard-on. And he was pretty sure that Axel was riding on the same hopes that he wouldn't break the rules, either.

"I never said it would be fair." Axel chuckled softly, his tone a bit lustful as he pulled away from Roxas and took a step back and turned his back to him.. Roxas watched as the chrous of the song began to play as Axel started to do what he did best. Axel spread his legs a bit and started to let his hips roll in small circles, which immediately caught the small blonde's attention, his eyes focusing on Axel's feminine, skilled hips, his memory recalling the sight of Axel's bare ass, and internally wished that he were wearing those torn up pants right now. Axel kept his back upright as he slowly started to move downward as his hips continued to roll, placing his hands on his thighs and going down as far as he could, before slowly coming back up to stand upright, letting his left hand slowly stroke up his thigh and over his ass, looking over his shoulder to Roxas with his eyes half lidded with lust. Roxas tried to gulp down a huge lump in his throat, but found it very difficult to do so with his attention separated between Axel's rubbing of his butt and the needy look in his entrancing green eyes. Apparently, Axel was just as skilled dancing without a pole as he was with one.

Axel turned around with a skilled roll of his hips, and tilted his head back as he let his hands slowly run down his chest, leading down to his thighs, and slowly coming back up to pause at his pelvic area, letting his fingertips brush slowly over the slight arousal between his legs, letting a dramatic gasp roll off his tongue and bit down on his lip for good measure. Roxas watched Axel's hands massage himself with undivided attention, already feeling his own fingers twitching beneath his thighs to reach out and make Axel come closer instead of making Roxas watch him play with himself. But Axel wasn't going to give him that luxury until he felt like doing so. Once he felt like he was ready to continue with his teasing little dance, Axel slowly slinked over to Roxas, moving so that he was standing above Roxas with the blonde's knees between his legs. Due to Roxas' height, by the way Axel was standing, Roxas' head came right in front of Axel's crotch area. Roxas felt his breath start to become heavy as he watched Axel's hips roll right in front of his face, and he could see Axel's pants swelling due to his hardened member, and he wanted so badly to touch it, but he knew if he tried that it would all be over.

"You're such a freaking tease..." Roxas breathed, trying to make it into a growl but failed to do so, not pulling his gaze away from Axel's crotch. Axel only smirked in reply as he tugged at Roxas' arms, freeing them from beneath his legs, and slowly brought his hands to place them on his rocking hips as he continued the motion. He could feel Roxas' fingers clench his hips tightly, wanting to move in closer to in between his legs, but Roxas seemed to also be determined not to lose the game so quickly. Axel wondered how much it would take to break him.

Axel moved one of Roxas' hand so it hovered in front of his crotch, making Roxas' fingers twitch in anticipation. He felt his smirk grow wider as he leaned in to start grinding into Roxas' hand, making both of them groan. Roxas could feel Axel through his pants, and it took almost all of what little mental strength he had at the moment to keep from grabbing the package and tearing Axel's pants off. This teasing was turning out to be unbearable for him, his own arousal pulsating and pressing uncomfortably against the little amount of room in his pants. Axel found it difficult to cease his grinding against the younger male's hand, he wanting to make this go faster as much as Roxas did. But he just loved being a tease, and he wanted to hear Roxas beg for it.

He manuvered Roxas' hands to rest in his respective lap, the blonde's hands balling into fists rightly to keep from acting out his will. Axel slowly moved downward to straddle Roxas' slightly opened legs, and leaned in to grab the collar of Roxas' white Mellow Mushroom T-shirt with his teeth, sliding his long fingers under the shirt's lower hem, letting them slide over Roxas' heated ivory skin. Roxas took this as a gesture to remove his shirt, so he quickly replied by taking his shirt off for Axel. Axel figured that this was acceptable, because afterwards the blonde adjusted so that he was sitting on his hands again to prevent any other action. The removal of the shirt proved to be more in Axel's favor, so he leaned in to slowly lick along Roxas' collarbone as his thumbs gently rolled over his nipples very lightly, making Roxas' gasp and clench his eyes shut. Axel rolled his thumbs slowly, milking more gasps and moans out of Roxas with each completed motion, _one, two, three..._

"Axel...I-I can't..."

"I'm not finished with you yet," Axel purred, letting his tongue drag up Roxas' neck, flicking his earlobe and nibbling on it lightly. "Don't you dare give in yet."

_Ugh...why does he have to be so damn sexy, _Roxas wanted to whine, but only a loud whimper escaped his lips instead, that being the last coherant thought to cross his mind as Axel bucked into him. Axel did it once more, and then pulled himself away from Roxas to rise back to his feet, and reached down to spread Roxas' legs even farther, and turn around and sink into Roxas' lap, using the younger male's knees for support. He grinded his ass slowly into Roxas, looking over his shoulder to Roxas and moaning suggestively. Roxas' vision blurred as his back arched against his chair, moaning loudly at Axel's motions. Axel gripped Roxas' knees and his hips started to move back and forth, as if he had Roxas inside of him. Roxas started to visibly shiver as he tilted his head back at the sound of Axel breathlessly moaning his name.

"Axel, please...I cant..." Roxas managed to whine with his eyes shut tightly, feeling his hand starting to try to wriggle from beneath him to break the one and only rule in this little game of theirs. He couldn't stand this torture anymore. He needed Axel right now. He never thought it was humanly possible to be this horny. He heard Axel chuckle a little, and he opened one eye to see Axel looking at him, the redhead pushing his ass into Roxas' screaming arousal and making the blonde writhe.

"I'll stop under one condition." Axel said huskily, letting his hands stroke Roxas' inner thighs. "You give me a little something in return for this little lap dance I gave you."

"I...don't have m-money..." Roxas replied softly, but Axel shook his head.

"Not money, I already have some from earlier. Just be creative." Axel gave him a little wink, and Roxas had a vague idea of what he was talking about. Roxas felt a little fear, because he had never given a blowjob before. He was pretty sure that Axel knew that, though, and silently hoped that he would help him out.

Roxas finally freed his hands out from under his legs and pushed Axel off of him, rising to his feet and making Axel take his place in the wooden chair. Axel blinked a bit in slight surprise, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside as he watched Roxas sink to his knees before him, and he felt a grin perk in the corner of his legs as he spread his legs for Roxas, as if presenting to him some sort of prize that he had won. Roxas hesitated, unsure of what to do at first, but came ot the conlusion that the first thing to do would probably be to take Axel's pants off. Clumsy fingers quivering in anticipation as he took off Axel's shoes, then fiddled with Axel's zipper, pulling it down and unsnapping the button, pushing down the dark blue jeans down to his knees to reveal that black thong-like underwear that Roxas had seen him wear on stage, big and lumpy due to the stripper's hard on, pulling them down as well. Axel's member fell before him, and Roxas' eyes widened as he saw Axel's size. He didn't get good look the first time they had done this, so to see it now only made Roxas aware of the reason why it had hurt so much at first.

He heard Axel clear his throat uncertianly, breaking through Roxas' train of thought.

"Don't just stare, do something..." Axel said, his brow furrowing a bit.

"But I've never done this before..." Roxas said sheepishly, looking up at Axel with a slight blush on his cheeks. Axel reached down to take Roxas' hand and place it on his shaft, making Axel shutter anxiously. Axel slowly guided Roxas' hand up and down his member, Axel's breath quickly becoming heavy as he let his eyes drift to a close.

"Just do whatever comes to you." Axel sighed, letting himself slouch a bit against the chair and pull his hand away from Roxas', allowing him to do what he wanted. Judging by Axel's previous reaction, Roxas continued pumping Axel's shaft, making the redhead loll his head to the side and heave another breathy sigh. Roxas thought back to when Axel had done this to him, and using it as his guide, he leaned down to let his tongue flick over the sensitive head lightly, the motion making Axel jerk, letting a small shaky moan loose. Satisfied with the reaction, Roxas leaned down to take the head into his mouth, letting his tongue massage the head gently. The heat from Roxas' mouth on the head along with the gentle licking made Axel moan once more, reaching to embed his fingers in Roxas' golden locks and tug lightly to urge him farther.

"Mnnnn....just like that, Roxas..." Axel breathed, licking his now dry lips. It had been a very long time since Axel had recieved a blowjob; he was always giving one. But he liked to be on the recieving end every once in a while. Axel started tugging on Roxas' hair again, this time up and down, and Roxas' complied, letting his head start to bob up and down to take a little more of Axel's shaft into his mouth at a time, his tongue massaging against the underside on the sensitive flesh. Axel let out a long moan when Roxas groaned a bit with Axel in his mouth, the vibrations going down his shaft and rocketing up his spine. Roxas saliva coated the quivering member, mingling with the precum that soon began to form. As soon as the salty compound hit Roxas' taste buds, he was fairly certian that this wasn't going to last too long, because Axel was probably going to stop him and take this even farther. He sort of hoped that he wouldn't though, because Roxas wanted to taste more.

Roxas' guess proved to be correct, because not too long after Roxas tasted Axel's delicious precum, Axel focefuly pushed Roxas away from him and grabbed him by the arm after wiggling his legs free of his pants, bringing Roxas to his feet and then leaning down to grab his pants, then leading him over to one of the futons in the back of the room. Axel pushed Roxas onto the bed, pausing for a breif moment to pull the dark green shirt he still had on over his head, and then pouncing on the blonde to attack his lips with his own, shoving his tongue through Roxas' eager lips to massage their tongues together, gripping the blonde's shoulders firmly as he started to dry hump against him, making Roxas jerk away from Axel's lips to moan loudly.

"What do you want, Roxas?" Axel asked in a lustfully menacing tone, then leaned down to sink his teeth into the side of Roxas' neck, making him cry out.

"You, Axel...! I want you, please...!" Roxas cried, no longer able to stand Axel's torture. He wanted to feel Axel against his prostate again and bring him the intense pleasure he had been waiting for since the moment he left the Playhouse last Saturday. Axel was almost too eager to pull away from Roxas' form to take off Roxas' shoes and start tearing off his pants, slipping them and his blue boxers past his knees and tossing them carelessly onto the floor, then reaching down to grasp his own pants to pry a travel sized bottle of lube out from one of the pockets, then grabbed Roxas' calves and hook them over his shoulders. Axel quickly prepped both Roxas' puckered entrance and his own throbbing shaft, throwing away the bottle to join the clothing on the floor.

"You ready...?" Axel asked quietly, his hands grabbing Roxas' hips as he positioned himself right over his entrance, grinding the head into the waiting hole teasingly and making Roxas' back arch a bit. Roxas was too blinded in lust to give a worded response, only bucking his hips and groaning at the teasing touch. He couldn't speak anymore, he didn't want to. God dammit, he wanted Axel to stop procrastinating and take him already!

Without another word, Axel thrusted himself deeply into Roxas, making him cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Axel filled him. Axel bit his lower lip harshly as the walls of Roxas' hole clamped down tightly on his shaft, making him groan with utmost pleasure. It was almost like the first time again, so tight and untouched by any other but him. And for some reason, Axel liked theidea of being the only one that has ever explored the entirity of Roxas' body, both inside and out. Axel was too impatient at this point to start off slow, so he started thrust in and out of Roxas at a medium speed. The pain from such pace lingered for a few moments, making Roxas whimper, but as Axel took one hand away to start pumping Roxas' rock hard member in time with his thrusts, the pain quickly vanished, his whimpers being replaced with loud moans of ecstacy.

"Shit...I love the sound of your moans..." Axel groaned as the blonde's noises urged him to go faster, starting to quicken his pace. The sounds in Axel's ears were the most stimulating thing to him, especially when his own name escaped from the other male's lips. Roxas clenched his eyes shut, his breathing shallow as he felt Axel drawing so close to that desired sweet spot, but he didn't seem to be going far enough to touch it. Roxas' body writhed in anticipation as he urged Axel on.

"A-Axel...!!! Deeper...!" Roxas begged through his cries, his calves tightening against Axel's shoulders to stress his urgency, and Axel consented, adjusting his postion a bit so Roxas was angled up a bit more, and started roughly pounding into him mercilessly. Oh how Axel had been waiting to be so rough with Roxas like this, the intoxicating friction of his walls clamping down on him driving him crazy as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The hand on Roxas' hip tightened so much that red marks were starting to form, but neither of them seemed to care that much. Once Axel had hit Roxas' prostate like a bullseye, it was all downhill from there. Roxas literally screamed in complete pleasure as the head thrashed wildly against that bundle of nerves over and over again. Axel felt Roxas' member grow wet with lots of precum, and he began to shake as his own climax steadily approached.

"Y-yes-sss....!" Roxas cried out as his toes curled tightly, his back arching against the futon as his orgasm hit him like an eighteen wheeler, his own seed covering their stomachs and Axel's hand in a thick, slimy layer. Axel immediately drew his hand away from his spent partner and began to lick away the cum on his hand greedily, indulging in it's taste. After a few licks, he had to stop to grip Roxas' hips with both hands as he let out one final shaky moan as he came, releasing deeply inside of Roxas.

The two of them shared these few moments of complete bliss before neither of them could continue, Roxas growing limp and his head falling back onto the sheets, completely spent. Axel slowly pulled out of Roxas, setting his legs back down onto the futon and laid down atop the younger male, craning his head downward to gently clean Roxas' stomach of the remaining traces of his own cum staining his sweaty, rosy colored skin. Roxas' eyes fluttered to a close as he just let Axel do so, allowng himself a little while to try to catch his breath.

After Axel had finished with his task, he rolled over to lay at Roxas' side, tugging at his waist to draw him closer to have Roxas' head laying on his chest, the two of them remaining silent. Axel stared up at the wall above them with an arm behind his head, the other coiled around his little boy toy, while Roxas lay with one arm around Axel's small waist and his head on his chest, trying to think of something to say. Both of them had the same thought on their minds, and they were both hesitant to say anything about it.

Was this just a fling? Or was it something more?

Both of them were silently hoping for the latter as they drifted off into a heavy sleep. For Roxas, he was hoping that Axel would be his first and last...it just would just seem too awkward if he did this with another guy. As for Axel...he was hoping that Roxas would be the one that would not give up on him just because of the actions needed for his temporary occupation.

But it's much harder to say something like that aloud than it is to think about it.

* * *

**PleasePlease Please Please Please REVIEW! Tell me how you like it!!!!!!!!! StripperAxel will give you all hugs and lap dances if you reviewww! -Eyebrow wiggle-**

**Hehehe...I hope you enjoyed it XP I gave this one my all, letting it go out with a bang. I left this open ended, I know, but I think the Playhouse will come to it's end right here. I don't want to spoil a good thing! x3 Like the Shrek movies...first and second movies were great. The third and now fourth ones are totally unessesary...at least to me.**

**But if you'd like to see more of my stripperAxel, I'm sure I can come up with variations. ;3 And also, if you have any suggestions at all, I would love to hear them. I get hit with writers block alot, so suggestions help keep my mind fresh.**

**Note: For those who don't know what a futon is, it's a sofa-like thing that can fold out into a bed.**


End file.
